DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The purpose of this program is to provide training in viral oncology at the postdoctoral level. Trainees undertake a program of laboratory research with one or more faculty members. There are no formal course requirements or examinations; however, postdoctoral trainees audit appropriate lecture and seminar courses in virology and oncology. In addition, they are expected to publish, study independently, regularly attend and speak at seminars, journal clubs, and research meetings, and learn about the research of other trainees and faculty. Weekly seminars in both Tumor Virology and Molecular Virology serve as a focus for the training program. All trainees regularly attend one or both of these seminars and present at least one research report on their work every year. Trainers also attend one or both of these seminars which, on occasion, include outside speakers and highlights of recently held conferences. The faculty associated with this program are affiliated with several different schools and departments. They carry out research on viruses infecting a variety of organisms and employ a wide range of techniques. This variety of techniques and organisms insures a broad experience to trainees on this grant. The progress of all trainees is monitored by frequent (usually weekly) consultation with one or more trainers, by the yearly presentation of research results in the weekly seminars, and by the requirement for written annual progress reports for additional years of support. Trainees must have either a Ph.D. in biochemistry, microbiology, virology, oncology, genetics, or related areas, or a D.V.M. or an M.D. with an interest in viral oncology. Trainees are selected for support on this grant from applications received by faculty in this program. All applicants are required to provide a C.V., publication list, three letters of recommendation, and a statement of the specific research training proposed. A committee composed of the Program Director and 2 or 3 other senior trainers selects the trainees from among these applicants. After the training period, which is usually 2-3 years, trainees are qualified to assume responsible research positions related to tumor virology in a variety of institutions. Facilities associated with this training program are well-equipped virology, molecular biology, biochemistry and biotechnology laboratories in the McArdle Laboratory for Cancer Research, the Institute for Molecular Virology, and the Departments of Biochemistry, Chemical Engineering, Medical Microbiology and Immunology, Ophthalmology and Visual Sciences, and Pathology and Laboratory Medicine.